Case Closed
by Azalea Airys
Summary: Dengan napas yang masih memburu, ia bergegas menembus gang itu hingga sampailah ia pada belokan terakhir. Tepat di mana cahaya dari lampu jalan menerangi sekitarnya. Cahaya ini memang sedikit menyilaukan, namun itu pertanda kebebasan. Bahwa memang masih ada harapan untuknya. Hingga, sebuah tangan menggapainya dari belakang dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan. RnR? xD


"_Hosh… Hosh…"_

_Langkah kaki itu terdengar makin cepat, makin liar menerjang genangan air dan sampah yang berserakan tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada sepatu mahalnya._

_Hak tinggi dan sebuah gang kumuh memang bukan tempat yang cocok untuk disandingkan. Namun __bersama dinginnya rintik __hujan yang mendera sejak sore tadi, ia tak punya banyak pilihan…_

'_Lari! Hanya tinggal satu blok lagi. Ayo berjuanglah!'_

_Teriakan itu hanya keluar berupa helaan napas pendek, berusaha menyemangati diri agar tetap awas dan tak putus asa. Meskipun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia begitu ketakutan, tapi ia masih punya harapan. Selama ia bisa sampai ke apartemen lebih cepat dengan jalan pintas ini, selama pengejarnya tak mampu mendahuluinya, maka ia akan selamat._

_Tikus dan kucing liar yang biasanya meramaikan suasana pun tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Hanya gelap dan dinginnya malam, bersama suara jangkrik yang __sesekali__ mengiringi hentakan kaki dan deru napasnya._

_Berulang kali ia menengok ke belakang, memastikan keadaan sambil berdoa agar sang penguntit benar-benar kehilangan jejaknya. Tapi tetap saja situasi di gang kumuh ini membuatnya merinding tidak karuan._

_Seperti suasana gang kumuh pada umumnya, tempat ini begitu sepi. Orang lain mungkin sedang terlelap dalam pelukan selimut nan hangat, menikmati hujan bulan Desember yang sesekali mengguyur kota Karakura itu. Terlelap, tanpa perlu khawatir akan dunia sekitar. Betapa ia berharap dapat bertukar tempat dengan mereka. Tanpa perlu ketakukan, tanpa perlu memikirkan hari esok._

_Dengan napas yang masih memburu, ia bergegas menembus gang itu hingga sampailah ia pada belokan terakhir. Tepat di mana cahaya dari lampu jalan menerangi sekitarnya—tempat di mana beberapa toko yang dikenalinya masih menerima pelanggan. Cahaya itu memang sedikit menyilaukan, namun itu pertanda kebebasan. Bahwa memang masih ada harapan untuknya…_

_Maka__ dengan tekad baru, sekaligus senyum penuh syukur yang ia tampilkan pertama kali sejak __pengejaran__berlangsung,__ ia berlari menuju keselamatannya._

_Hingga…_

_Sebuah tangan menggapainya dari belakang dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan._

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

AU, OoC, Typo(s), gaje, klise, dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ada di fic ini. You've been warned. xDd

**.**

**.**

**Case Closed**

By

**Azalea Airys**

**.**

**.**

Don't Like? Feel Free to Click Back. ^^

Enjoy, please…

**.**

**.**

**Rukia's POV**

"_Ohayou gozaimashita_, Rukia-sama…"

Sambutan selamat pagi dari para _butler _dan _maid_ itu tentu saja menjadi menu 'sarapan' wajibku setiap hari. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa sih… Hanya saja… meskipun sudah terbiasa mendengarnya berulang kali, tetap saja tak berhenti membuatku risih.

Kutapaki jejeran tangga _penthouse _dengan langkah anggun nan pasti, melewati baris panjang mereka kemudian berlalu menuju ruang makan.

Agaknya kakakku memang 'sedikit' berlebihan dengan memberikan apartemen beserta seperangkat _butler _dan _maid_—yang tentunya tinggal terpisah—terkait dengan kepindahanku ke Karakura ini.

Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, 17 tahun. Bukan pelajar biasa, dan ini adalah hari pertamaku menginjakkan kaki di Karakura Gakuen. Kenapa aku bilang bukan pelajar biasa? Yaaah… Bisa dibilang ini terkait dengan perihal kepindahanku juga sih…

Seragam, buku dan jadwal pelajaran beserta pembagian kelas dan denah sudah kuterima tiga hari yang lalu. Jadi tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati pagiku dengan sedikit santai.

Kubuka koran pagi sambil menyesap _Earl Grey _yang masih mengepul hangat_,_ sesekali membuka-buka halaman—mengamati, akankah ada kejadian menarik yang tertangkap di berita, atau hanya kumpulan gosip tentang selebriti tanah air—yang mana memenuhi lingkup _headnews _kali ini.

Hampir saja kusisihkan warta itu untuk melanjutkan sarapan yang tertunda, hingga suatu berita di pojok halaman menangkap mata violetku.

"_**Karakura**__, __**KR**__**Daily**__**News**__ - Warga digemparkan dengan penemuan sesosok mayat perempuan tanpa identitas di belakang gang yang berjarak kurang lebih 15 meter dari sebuah sekolah ternama dengan kondisi yang cukup mengenaskan, kemarin pagi (25/09/20xx). Penemuan ini juga menambah daftar panjang deretan korban yang ditemukan dengan kondisi hampir sama selama 6 bulan belakangan ini. Diperkirakan korban tewas karena pukulan benda tumpul di belakang kepalanya. Namun tak hanya itu, korban juga mengalami mutilasi di bagian mata dan kehilangan seluruh rambut di bagian kepalanya._

_Imoyama-san, -saksi mata- menuturkan bahwa ia tidak sengaja menemukan jasad wanita malang tersebut saat ia baru pulang dari jaga malam di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang terletak beberapa blok dari lokasi kejadian. "Karena ingin cepat sampai di rumah, makanya saya memotong jalan melewati gang itu. Tak disangka ada mayat tergeletak di tengah-tengah jalan," jelasnya._

_Menurut tim forensik, korban yang memiliki tato bertuliskan_ _**freedom**__ di bagian tengkuk dan diperkirakan berumur 15-20 tahun ini tewas sekitar pukul 21.00-00.00 waktu setempat. Saat ditemukan, korban terlihat mengenakan jaket putih dan rok merah muda selutut. Menurut informasi yang berhasil dihimpun, motif pembunuhan ini belum dapat dipastikan, karena semua barang berharga serta uang milik wanita malang ini masih utuh, "Kita masih menyelidiki identitas dan motif pelaku pembunuhan mutilasi ini, apakah ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi belakangan ini, atau merupakan pembunuhan yang berdiri sendiri. Kemungkinan balas dendam cukup besar, karena tidak ada barang lain milik korban yang hilang kecuali tanda pengenal. Demi alasan keamanan dimohon untuk tidak bepergian sendirian—khusunya perempuan—saat malam menjelang," terang Tetsuzaemon Iba, Kepala Penyelidik Kepolisian setempat.__**(SY)**__"_

"Ck! Rupanya situasinya memang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Pantas saja _Nii-sama _sedikit tidak suka aku pindah ke sini," gumamku pelan sambil mengetikkan beberapa kata di ponsel. Memberi kabar pada saudara sepupuku yang 'kebetulan' pindah ke sini juga.

Tampaknya akhir tahun yang tenang akan jadi hal terakhir yang aku dapatkan.

Betapa tidak? Tujuh pembunuhan—yang mungkin saja akan menjadi delapan dengan ditemukannya korban tadi—telah terjadi di Karakura dalam kurun waktu setengah tahun saja. Dan kesemua korban memiliki ciri yang sama, seorang gadis atau wanita yang memiliki paras di atas rata-rata. Entah sang pembunuh memiliki motif khusus atau ia hanya mempunyai rasa iri yang—sangat—berlebihan… yang jelas, ada seorang psikopat berbahaya tengah bebas berkeliaran di luar sana untuk saat ini.

Karakura memang bukan kota kecil. Dan tentu saja ini sedikit mempersulit kinerja kepolisian. Tidak adanya kemajuan dalam kasus ini juga sedikit membuatku was-was. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi… Ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan di tempat ini.

Kuhabiskan menu sarapan pagi ini dengan sedikit tergesa. Waktu yang tersisa sampai jam masuk sekolah memang masih banyak, tapi kepala sekolah menyuruh kami untuk menemuinya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Kami? Ya, aku dan saudara sepupuku. Anak laki-laki pendek berambut perak jabrik dengan mata _turquoise. _Si Bocah Genius, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

**.**

**.**

**»»««**

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou_, Hitsu-kun," sapaku saat mendapatinya tengah menunggu di gerbang sekolah.

"_Ohayou _Kuchiki."

"Jadi, apa kau sudah membaca berita hari ini?" Kujajari langkahnya sambil sesekali melirik sekitar. Bangunan sekolah memang terlihat cukup megah—apalagi dengan desain eropanya yang berbeda dengan sekolah pada umumnya. Jalan masuk dari pintu gerbang ke gedung utama pun cukup jauh, yang kemudian terbagi oleh papan nama bertuliskan nama sekolah ini. Terdapat dua buah taman utama yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan, dengan air mancur buatan yang menghiasinya. Setidaknya dari tampilan pun cukup mencerminkan reputasi sekolah ini yang merupakan terbaik di kotanya.

"Ya, aku sudah membacanya. Tampaknya psikopat kali ini benar-benar ingin menambah koleksi korbannya. Dan anehnya sampai saat ini pun bagian tubuh yang termutilasi tak kunjung ditemukan. Dari para korban pun tak ada _link_ yang menghubungkan mereka—selain karena paras wajahnya. Sebaiknya kau juga lebih berhati-hati, Kuchiki," jawabnya datar.

"Seberapa tersanjung pun aku dengan nasehatmu itu, tampaknya aku tak perlu terlalu khawatir. Kau tahu kan, kalau semua korban selain berwajah cantik juga memiliki tubuh yang proporsional? Selama si pelaku tak mengubah target biasanya, maka kemungkinanku untuk menjadi korban itu hanya sebesar 10 persen," seringaiku geli. Yah… Siapa juga sih yang mau menjadi korban pembunuhan? Setidaknya aku terselamatkan berkat tubuh mungilku ini.

Tersenyum tipis ia berkata, "Argumenmu memang ada benarnya, Kuchiki… Tapi _it's better to be safe than sorry. _Tak ada yang mampu menebak apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Lagipula, aku tak ingin berhadapan dengan murka kakakmu itu—jika sesuatu terjadi padamu nanti."

"Hei! Kenapa kau mendoakanku yang tidak-tidak sih? Kau ini benar-benar sepupu yang baik hati," cibirku.

"Pfft… Aku hanya sepupu yang berpikir jauh ke depan, sambil berusaha mengawasi sepupu cerobohnya agar tak berbuat nekat," balasnya.

"Dasar pendek."

"Lihatlah dirimu sendiri sebelum mencela orang, Kuchiki…"

**…**

"Jadi kalian murid pindahan dari 'S.D' yang terkenal itu? _Yare-yare_… adalah suatu kehormatan kami bisa menerima kalian di sini. Meskipun kudengar 'S.D' tidak pernah mengirim muridnya lebih dari sepasang sih…"

Jika tidak mendapatkan informasi dari Kepala Sekolah kami yang dulu, mungkin aku akan menganggap pria bertopi garis hijau ini adalah seorang maniak. Atau mungkin pelaku pembunuhan yang selama ini menjadi buronan polisi. Ditambah senyum aneh bertutup kipas kertasnya itu, lengkap sudah prasangka negatif yang melingkupi pikiranku. Namun, dengan sangat menyesal kukatakan bahwa Kepala Sekolah—Ya! Kepala Sekolah baruku ini ternyata adalah salah satu alumni sekaligus lulusan terbaik dari 'S.D'.

_Un-f*cking-believable..._

Kurasa pepatah 'jangan men-_judge_ buku hanya dari sampulnya' itu berlaku untuk saat ini.

Tapi tetap saja tak mengurangi rasa syok dan skeptis akan kenyataan ini.

"Biasanya memang seperti itu, Urahara-kouchou, dan anda sendiri tentu lebih tau akan hal ini. Tapi tentunya anda juga paham dengan apa yang telah terjadi di sekitar anda. Dan sayangnya, hal ini termasuk dalam pengecualian."

Diuraikannya kata demi kata dengan tenang. Sekilas memang tak ada perubahan berarti dari mimik Hitsugaya, tapi sekali lirik pun aku tahu bahwa pelipis anak itu berkedut tak karuan.

"_Ara… _Dingin seperti biasa Hitsugaya-kun... Baiklah kalau begitu, semoga kalian betah berada di Karakura Gakuen ini. Dan kau juga, Kuchiki-san… Kalau menemui kendala tak usah sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta bantuan. Aku akan membantu kalian sebisaku," liriknya penuh arti.

"Terima kasih banyak Urahara-kouchou…" jawabku sambil membungkuk—memberi hormat padanya. Setelahnya kamipun dipersilahkan keluar ruangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Namun baru beberapa langkah menjauhi ruang Kepala Sekolah, terdengar riuh-rendah para siswi dari halaman depan. Dan benar saja terlihat gerombolan mereka dari jendela lantai tiga ini. Tak terjadi apapun selama beberapa menit, hingga kuputuskan untuk mengikuti Histugaya mencari kelas pertama kami. Sampai suara kendaraan memecah keheningan dan memancing para siswi untuk berteriak lebih keras lagi. Bukan hal yang luar biasa jika saja tak ada peraturan yang melarang siswa maupun guru membawa kendaraan ke dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Terlihat sebuah mobil _Lamborghini Aventador _hitam berjalan dengan mulusnya hingga ia berhenti tepat di tengah jalur utama. Detik demi detik berlalu setelah bunyi mesin itu dimatikan. Dan seperti ngengat yang memberi jalan pada ratunya, siswi yang terlihat hampir histeris itu berbaris dengan rapi di kedua sisi—menunggu, seakan yang muncul kemudian adalah orang terpenting abad ini.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, karena beberapa saat kemudian pintu di samping kemudi segera terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok jangkung dengan aura maskulin yang begitu terasa. Selain wajahnya yang terlihat tegas—meski kuakui cukup tampan—dengan kerutan di dahinya itu, apa yang membuatku cukup terkejut adalah warna rambutnya.

Jingga…

Seperti buah jeruk ranum yang tengah matang, atau seperti mentari pagi yang akan bersinar.

Terlalu jingga… Hingga tanpa terasa kupandangi helaian lembut itu sedikit lebih lama.

Sapuan angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus menyadarkanku dari lamunan itu. Detik pertama baru kusadari bahwa suara siswi di bawah sana sudah tak seberisik tadi. Di detik kedua baru kurasakan tatapan menusuk yang ternyata juga menghujamku selama pengamatan tadi. Hingga di detik berikutnya barulah kuberanikan diri untuk berhadapan dengan si pemilik mata tajam ini.

Amber vs. Violet.

Dan di detik itu juga instingku mengatakan bahwa pria ini adalah pria yang berbahaya. Tipe yang seharusnya aku hindari jika ingin hari-hariku di Karakura Gakuen ini damai selayaknya siswi normal lainnya. Namun, seringai tipis dari pria jingga itu seolah mengatakan bahwa aku sudah terlambat. Terlambat untuk memilih tak terlibat dengan dirinya.

**To be Continue**

**Author's Note:**

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha! *tebar daging*

Fic ini spesial buat **Berry**. :3 Thanks ya udah bantuin saat aku lagi buntu. Xd Kutunggu **Sinner-**mu. :p

Dan juga _special thanks_ buat reviewer&reader di **Way to Love Me**. Mohon maaf karna belum bisa membalas review-an kalian satu-satu. Nanti kalau udah apdet (meski g tau kapan) bakal kubales kok! *digampar

Akhir kata, semoga fic ini g sengadat fic sebelah apdetnya. :v Xd

_Read and Review, please…_

**A. Airys**


End file.
